


Sobre parejas de 3 y otros deseos

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Series: Poliamor [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru y Kaoru la querían, los dos a la vez. Pero tenían miedo... Miedo de ser rechazados, miedo de que Haruhi ya no les quisiera, miedo de que se quedasen solos otra vez. Aún así se armaron de valor y decidieron arriesgarse: "¿Saldrías con nosotros? Con los dos. A la vez"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre parejas de 3 y otros deseos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [About couples of 3 and other wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655913) by [Elizabehta_Beilschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt)



> Un fic sencillo de una idea que he tenido rondando en la cabeza mucho tiempo. No hay mucho love a esta OT3 así que esta es mi pequeña contribución.  
> Hay una continuación, que pondré en AO3 también, y otra más que estoy escribiendo.

_ **Sobre parejas de 3 y otros deseos** _

Haruhi nunca fue una chica muy complicada, le gustaba lo simple más bien. Le gustaba cazar ofertas en el supermercado y vivir su vida de plebeya con tranquilidad.

Bueno, todo lo tranquila que se puede teniendo al Host Club de Ouran como mejores amigos. Sí, los quería mucho y los consideraba sus amigos a pesar de que siempre la molestasen de algún modo. Disfrutaba de su tiempo con ellos y hoy no era la excepción. Ni siquiera cuando se había visto forzada a disfrazarse de diosa griega (sin que las clientas descubriesen que era una chica, claro está) y había tenido que representar escenas de la mitología con los host llevándose con ello varios gritos fangirls en el proceso.

Le gustaba su vida normal y simple, con sus dias normales en el colegio y en el host club.

Lo que ella no sabía era el cómo se había desarrollado su relación con los otros host. Ella era tan obtusa que no se daba cuenta de la forma en que hasta Kyoya la miraba a veces de reojo en sus ratos libres de no apuntar inflaciones de la deuda en su libreta. ¡Hasta Kyoya! Poco a poco la chavala había conseguido meterse en un puño a los herederos de las seis familias más influyentes de Japón (y parte del globo), aún más si se tiene en cuenta a gente como Kasanoda, que no estaban en el club.

Pero no nos centraremos en eso, esta vez la historia trata de un par de enamorados en concreto, los hermanos Hitachiin. Ellos la quería también, ambos a la vez, y no eran capaces de llegar a un acuerdo sobre quién acabaría con Haruhi, si es que ella los prefería a ellos, claro está. Ellos la amaban, ambos a la vez, y se habían peleado varias veces por ello; a pesar de todo siempre lo habían logrado ocultar de todos con éxito, ya que no deseaban meterse en problemas como la última vez.

Haruhi nunca los amaría a ambos, eso lo tenían claro. Era inverosímil que hubiese una… pareja de tres personas, además de que nunca funcionaría. Por un lado, estaba la parte ética; la sociedad no estaría de acuerdo en ello, no era _normal_ y los señalarían con el dedo; Haruhi podría verse afectada por ello y quizás, por su culpa, nunca conseguiría cumplir su sueño de ser abogada de renombre, sólo por su egoísmo. Por otro lado, estaban ellos en sí: Hikaru era muy celoso, tanto, que sólo con el compartir a su hermano con otras personas (personas que eran sus _amigos_ ) le producía horror, aunque ahora lo haya controlado un poco; Kaoru, por otra parte, tendía a darlo todo por su hermano, a mentir por él, y sabía que Haruhi odiaba que le mintiesen. Sabían que sería demasiado complicado y que, probablemente, nunca saldría adelante.

Eso si ella los elegía, claro está, y si Haruhi estaba dispuesta a tener una relación _con dos personas a la vez_.

Era una locura en toda regla, y ellos lo sabían, pero estaban tan locos de amor que cada día que lo pensaban les parecía mejor idea, la solución ideal. Ya no era elegir entre su hermano y el amor de su vida, entre romper ese vínculo de tantos años y perderla para siempre. Ellos ya congeniaban bien entre los tres y siempre conseguían un modo de hacerlo todo juntos. ¿Por qué no llevarlo a otro nivel?

Primero hicieron varias pruebas, para estar seguros.

En primer lugar, se la llevaron a su casa y se la presentaron a sus padres, sentándose los tres juntos en la mesa e interactuando con ella lo más natural que pudieron, probar si podían _de verdad_ hacerlo todo juntos; pero Haruhi _era_ la host natural y consiguió que todo fuese tan cómodo como siempre lo era entre ellos.

Luego, fueron más allá y la invitaron a dormir. No pretendieron nada pervertido, y por supuesto no le dijeron nada a Tamaki (aunque de seguro Kyoya lo supo todo), de modo que solo eran ellos tres y nadie más. No buscaban molestar al Rey del Host Club, ni burlarse de nadie, ni hacer una buena foto que el Rey de las Sombras pudiese vender a la mejor postora; no, eran sólo ellos tres y su relación como _mejores_ amigos. Haruhi, tan inocente como siempre, se comportó con ellos como siempre; jugó con ellos, les siguió el rollo y bromeó con ellos como siempre. A ella no le incomodó que estuviesen solos en una habitación. _Quizá no nos ve como hombres_ , había dicho Kaoru después cuando se sentaron a analizar sus posibilidades. Quisieron cambiar eso.

Por ello, en tercer lugar, en un día de descanso en que ninguno de los tres tuvo clientas, hablaron con la chica como siempre, lo más natural posible, hasta que la llevaron a la pregunta que querían hacerle:

— Dinos, Haruhi- hablaron al unísono-, ¿saldrías con algún host?

No es que quisieran alentarla a que saliera con alguno de ellos, sino que era para ver si los consideraba como posibles… ¿compañeros? en el futuro. Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos que fueron importantes mientras Hikaru y Kaoru daban gracias que los demás host estuviesen tan ocupados con sus respectivas clientas que no escucharon la pregunta.

— Bueno, no negaré que alguna vez me lo he planteado- dijo poniendo la cara seria, pero conocían sus expresiones muy bien y, allí en el fondo, hubo una chispa de emoción en esos grandes ojos castaños-. Pero ahora no estoy para andar saliendo con gente, necesito estudiar si pretendo mantener la beca completa.

Tradujeron su respuesta: sí, había pensado en ellos en algún momento de su vida fuera de todo el rollo del Host Club. Lo que quería decir que tenían _algo_ de esperanza en el asunto.

Por ello, decidieron a arriesgarse. Haruhi siempre fue muy comprensiva y siempre ha sido capaz de tomar con madurez lo que se le presentara; eso pensaron cuando se plantearon que quizás perdieran su amistad con la chica cuando le plantearan su idea:

Querían tener una relación con Haruhi, los dos. A la vez.

* * *

 

Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía todavía aquí, en lo alto de una pista de esquí en lo más perdido de una montaña cuyo nombre no sabía pronunciar pero que le sonaba a queso.

Con la cara seria, recordó cómo había llegado a ese punto. Recordó cómo había estado tan tranquila en su casa, haciendo a cena para su padre, cuando irrumpieron en su casa unos señores vestidos de negro que la metieron en un saco y la empujaron en un coche que arrancó a toda velocidad en el instante. Nadie le habló en todo el trayecto y ella se quedó quieta, como había a aprendido a comportarse en estos casos, sabiendo que había sido alguno de sus amigos. Menudo sentido del humor tenían, pensó con sorna cuando la sacaron del coche (probablemente una limusina) y la llevaron dentro de… ¿un avión?

De acuerdo, esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

Libre al fin del saco, miró a su alrededor cuando se acostumbró a la nueva iluminación con las instrucciones en inglés de la azafata. Genial, estaba en un avión privado, con la ropa de andar por casa y un mal genio increíble con nada más y nada menos que los gemelos.

— ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?- gruñó con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Te llevamos de paseo este fin de semana!- dijo Hikaru.

— ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Kaoru.

— ¿Y necesitáis un avión privado para "ir de paseo"?- alzó una ceja, escéptica.

Al final, el "paseo" era una escapada para hacer esquí en una montaña (muy alta y con muchos acantilados, por cierto) situada en un país que no quisieron decirle cuál era porque dijeron, y cito, que "iba a querer dar la vuelta nada más escuchar el nombre". Estaban seguros de que no estaba acostumbrada a coger aviones privados para ir a la otra parte del mundo a esquiar y le daría un patatús.

Plebeyos.

En conclusión, ahora estaba a punto de hacer algo que iba a doler, y mucho, porque ya se veía convirtiéndose en una bola de nieve gigante que rodaría cuesta abajo.

— ¿Qué haces, Haruhi?- preguntó Kaoru saltando por encima de ella en su tabla de snowboard. Ambos habían bajado desde una parte más alta ya que tenían más experiencia esquiando.

— ¡Vamos, baja! Será divertido – dijo Hikaru pasando a su lado a toda velocidad.

Ella los miró desde su posición sintiendo una gotita de sudor bajar por la nuca. Miró otra vez hacia abajo, por donde las siluetas de los gemelos descendían a toda velocidad, y por un momento creyó que no sería tan difícil al verlos realizar movimientos suaves y practicados. Pensó que quizás no se mataría.

Se tiró, sintiendo que había sido una mala decisión en el segundo en que ya estaba sintiendo el viento en la poca piel que no estaba cubierta de su rostro. Sep, ahora estaba totalmente segura de que no llegaría de una pieza abajo. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el frío de la nieve en la boca, además de otras partes, y los golpes que dejarían moretones; pero nada llegó, sólo la sensación del viento que poco a poco se detenía y las voces de la gente a su alrededor.

Abrió sus ojos castaños cautelosa encontrándose con que estaba sana y salva al pie de la pista, la gente mirándola sorprendidos y los gemelos riéndose allá al fondo de la escena. Riéndose de ella, probablemente.

Bufó sintiendo la cara caliente y se quitó los esquís antes de aproximarse a sus amigos esquivando las miradas de la gente. Los fulminó con la mirada cuando ya estaba a su lado y les lanzó los esquís enfurecida.

— ¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara!

— Encima cerraste los ojos…

— No tiene gracia- dijo ella conteniendo las ganas de darse la vuelta e irse.- Podría haberme matado.

— Pero, ¿por qué cerraste los ojos? ¡Es incluso más peligroso!

— No sé cómo conseguiste esquivar a toda la gente de la pista a esa velocidad y con los ojos cerrados.

Ella los siguió fulminando con la mirada, ahora cruzado los brazos.

— Suerte del principiante- dijeron ellos a la vez encogiéndose de hombros soltando una risilla final. Haruhi suspiró de nuevo y su rostro se relajó. No podía estar mucho tiempo enfada con ellos, eran sus amigos. Los mejores.

— Creo que se acabó el esquí por hoy- dijo quitándose el casco. Cuando estaba quitándose los guantes sintió que el silencio de los gemelos no era normal. Alzando la vista, se fijó en el extraño brillo que había en ellos, pero cuando iba a preguntar la interrumpieron.- ¿Qué-?

— Si no quieres esquiar… - comenzó Hikaru sonriendo quitándole las cosas y tirándolas al aire. Misteriosamente alguien apareció y se las llevó.

—… Entonces… -dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa juego con la de su hermano.

— ¡Hagamos turismo!- gritaron al unísono.

 _Ay, madre…._ Pensó la chica ya sintiendo el cansancio de lo que seguro iba a verse obligada a hacer.

* * *

 

Estaba sencillamente reventada. No sentía literalmente los pies, la cabeza le palpitaba como un bombo y se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. En su maleta, que en realidad no era suya, sino una con ropa que los gemelos le habían dado, ahora había más regalos a su padre de los que nunca le había comprado y los souvenirs de ese lugar (cuyo nombre había descubierto y se había peleado con los gemelos por ello) impedían casi que se pudiera cerrar.

Sólo quería darse una ducha y dormir. Nada más le importaba. Por ello no se dio cuenta cuando sus mejores amigos la condujeron a una habitación de hotel, un hotel lleno de lujos en los que prefirió no fijarse, pero _una_ sola habitación. Para los tres.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo los gemelos habían juntado dos de las tres camas para crear una matrimonial y la suya quedaba a un lado de la de ellos o de que la ropa que había escogido no era su camiseta que le quedaba grande y los pantalones de pijama viejos. Ni de los rostros nerviosos de los gemelos. Cierto es que habían estado muy raros todo el trayecto, pero siempre acababan por distraerla de un modo u otro, hasta que al final ya ni se acordaba de ello.

Por otro lado, Hikaru le dirigió una mirada a Kaoru, el cual asintió. Ahora sería el momento. Apostarían todo y arriesgarían la amistad que tenían con Haruhi esta noche. Tenían miedo, mucho miedo, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo y sabían que con Haruhi de un modo u otro acabaría bien. Ella siempre se tomaba las cosas con tranquilidad. Tenían que creer en eso.

Esperaron a que ella terminase de ducharse y cuando la vieron salir del baño con el pijama que ellos escogieron y secándose el cabello con una toalla se levantaron al mismo tiempo y suspiraron. _Es ahora o nunca_ , pensaron.

— Haruhi- dijo Kaoru con suavidad. Ella los miró interrogante con el cansancio escrito en el rostro.

— Siéntate, por favor- dijo Hikaru señalando a una silla cercana a las camas. Ellos se sentaron en otras dos frente a la de ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo preocupada e intentando apartar el cansancio a un segundo plano por ellos. Frunció levemente el ceño pensando en lo que podrían decirle.

— Tranquila, no es nada malo- dijo Kaoru inspirando muy hondo.- Haruhi,- consiguió decir mirándola serio- eres una persona muy importante para ambos. Eres especial para nosotros, no sólo por ser la primera persona capaz de diferenciarnos, sino por ser nuestra primera amiga de verdad.

— Haces nuestros días brillantes y cuando no te vemos sentimos que nos falta algo. No sabemos en qué momento la forma en que te vemos cambió, pero antes de darnos cuenta te necesitábamos, más incluso que nos necesitamos el uno al otro.- siguió Hikaru.

— Cuando descubrimos lo que sentíamos por ti supimos que esto podría no acabar bien.

— Los dos te queremos, Haruhi.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que continuasen.

— Si uno de los dos iba a por ti el otro sufriría.

— Teníamos mucho miedo, Haruhi.- confesó Kaoru y ella les creyó todo lo que dijeron. Unos rostros tan… al descubierto como los suyos no podrían indicar más que la verdad.

— Y nosotros… nosotros pensamos en esto.- llegó Hikaru al punto más difícil de todo esto.

— Haruhi- inspiró Kaoru hondo de nuevo y miró de nuevo a su hermano. Él asintió.

— ¿Saldrías con nosotros?- dijeron al unísono sin desviar los ojos de los grandes ojos castaños de la chica pasmada delante de ellos.- Con los dos- completó Kaoru.

— A la vez- terminó Hikaru cerrando los ojos y esperando la negativa.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Extrañado abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Haruhi exactamente igual que antes, paralizada en el lugar y con la cara sorprendida, inmóvil. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Los odiaría por haberle propuesto tal locura? Ella era una persona muy lógica, regida por las normas. Sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Pero no había reacción alguna. Eso era mala señal, ¿no? Miró angustiado a Kaoru, el cual tenía una expresión que seguro era idéntica a la suya, para luego volver la vista a Haruhi cuando escuchó su silla. Ella se levantó en silencio, murmuró algo como que se iba a dormir y se metió en su cama sin otra palabra, echando las mantas por encima de su cabeza.

Sorprendidos, anonadados y algo heridos, los gemelos miraron al suelo obviando la respuesta por parte de la chica con esas acciones. No. Era un no rotundo.

Hikaru cerró los ojos conteniendo unas lágrimas que luchaban con salir de sus ojos y se levantó de su silla con las manos en puños muy apretados; luego se metió en su lado de la cama doble en silencio. Kaoru suspiró, apagó las luces y se acostó al lado de su hermano, permitiendo que lo que acababa de ocurrir se procesara en su mente. Supo entonces que esa noche no podría dormir.

Suspiró, pero esta vez el suspiro trajo una especie de sollozo que logró silenciara tiempo antes de que en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche sus compañeros lo escucharan. Escuchó otro sollozo, pero no era suyo, provenía de su hermano.

Miró a su lado y lo vio encogido sobre sí mismo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para que no se escuchara el ruido que hacía mientras lloraba. Estaba llorando, lo sabía. Era su hermano y sabía lo que el otro sentía. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cuidado, sintiendo su dolor y comprendiendo lo que estaría pasando. Habían fracasado y probablemente ahora Haruhi pensaba de ellos de forma diferente, los trataría de forma diferente.

Por otro lado, Haruhi estaba con la espalda hacia ellos y los ojos bien abiertos, pero eso ellos no lo sabían. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y su cerebro no paraba de repetir los momentos anteriores una y otra vez. Procesaba con lentitud lo que le acababan de proponer, su cabeza dura dándose cuenta poco a poco de por qué la habían traído aquí o por qué los gemelos se habían mostrado… así. Estaban nerviosos.

Se centró en el asunto urgente. ¿Una pareja de tres? Realmente ellos siempre se las habían ingeniado para compartir todo o para conseguir otro ejemplar de algo que les gustase, logran adaptar las cosas para que ellos tres pudiesen disfrutarlas y siempre lo habían hecho todo juntos.

Se fijó en más cosas todavía; por ejemplo, en la forma en que la miraban, en la forma en que la trataban o en la forma en que ellos le habían hablado ese día. La querían y probablemente sabían que lo que proponían no era fácil, ni para ella ni para los tres en general.

No era tonta, sabía lo _ilegal_ que podría llegar a ser. No estaba bien visto por la sociedad, los señalarían con el dedo o podrían intentar hacerles daño o separarles. Ellos eran herederos de una gran compañía multinacional, podría hundirles por ello. Y luego estaban sus padres, evidentemente. ¿Qué diría Ranka ante todo esto? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Pero entonces pensó que qué les importaba a los demás lo que hiciera con su vida, a quién amara. Porque sí, los quería. Tenía miedo y probablemente esto iba a costar bastante, pero quería intentarlo. Hacía tiempo que no los veía sólo como amigos, pero no sabía qué hacer con esos nuevos sentimientos, así que optó por ignorarlos; pero lo de hoy le había abierto los ojos.

Se giró en la cama y miró las siluetas de los gemelos en la cama a su lado. ¿Estarían durmiendo? Si era así se los diría por la mañana… ¿Qué había sido eso? Sonaba como a…

¿Un sollozo?

Se irguió en el sitio, quitando la manta de encima de ella en el proceso, y escuchó con atención afirmando que sí, era un sollozo. Silenciosamente deslizó los pies fuera de la cama y se aproximó levemente a la cama doble artificial de los gemelos y se encontró con la cosa más… ¿enternecedora? Podría ser. Sonrió triste y a la vez algo contenta; los gemelos, sus mejores amigos y con quienes había decidido a arriesgarse en esa pareja de tres, estaban allí abrazados y llorando en silencio. Parecían unos niños pequeños; toda la malicia, las bromas y las sonrisillas habían desaparecido y en su lugar quedaban ellos en estado puro, como todo su miedo y sus sentimientos.

Se acercó más y acarició sus rostros con gentileza, mirándolos con otros ojos recién descubiertos bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y recibió sus miradas acuosas con una sonrisa contenta. Se la quedaron mirando esperanzados y ella asintió sin quitar la sonrisa.

Contentos, se lanzaron hacia ella y la abrazaron como ellos sabían hacer, de modo que ella quedase en medio y hubiese Haruhi para todos. Las lágrimas que les quedaban bajaron por sus mejillas y sonrieron felices por la afirmativa de la chica.

— Haruhi…- susurró Kaoru, la emoción contenida en la voz.

— Sí, aquí estoy- dijo, y supieron que se refería a algo más que presencia física.

— Ven aquí, con nosotros- y Hikaru la arrastró en medio de ellos en esa cama doble, Kaoru arropándola y manteniéndola calentita y cómoda entre ellos.

La chica sonrió algo más cuando sintió cómo la seguían abrazando, la cabeza de Hikaru en su pecho y la de Kaoru en algún lugar entre su pelo y su hombro. Alzó una mano y acarició los cabellos de Hikaru con gentileza mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir al fin, ya en paz.

— Haruhi…- susurró suavemente Hikaru, un poco impropio en él. Cuando alzó la cabeza estaba muy rojo y Haruhi rió mentalmente ante la imagen- ¿Puedo… Puedo besarte?

Ella se quedó quieta unos momentos, mirándolo fijamente, pero asintió luego de unos segundos. Cautelosamente, él subió el rostro todavía algo sonrojado y rozó sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo. Fue dulce, cálido y fue lo que siempre había deseado.

Kaoru, por otro lado, observaba en silencio. No iba a mentir, pero estaba algo celoso de su hermano; teniendo en mente que era el primer beso (con un chico) de Haruhi, y que no se volvería a repetir, que no habría de eso para los dos.

Con una sonrisa típica de los "hermanos diabólicos", se le ocurrió una idea con la cual _sí_ que habría algo "nuevo" de Haruhi para ambos. Mientras esperaba a que terminasen, olió ligeramente el cuello de la chica y disfrutó de su calor natural, que lo mecía hasta dormirse.

— Ah…- los escuchó suspirar y miró sus rostros sonrojados, felices. Pensó entonces que quizá era una mala idea y que debería ceñirse a su plan inicial de dejar a Haruhi a Hikaru; pero sonrió y se dijo que probablemente ellos se separarían ya que sabían que Kaoru también la amaba.

— Kaoru…- dijo Haruhi mirándolo y subiendo una mano hacia su cabello ya que quería darle atenciones a ambos, lo más igualado que pudiera. El chico le sonrió y se colocó mejor para poder acceder a sus labios.

Haruhi volvió a sentir la calidez que con Hikaru sólo que esta vez era… diferente. No era ni mejor ni peor, sólo era distinta a la de su hermano. Y le gustó también.

Alegremente respondió al chico y dejó que él sintiera que de verdad sí que aceptaba comenzar esta relación; pero algo húmedo la desvió de sus pensamientos y una ligera mordida en su labio la sorprendió, haciéndole abrir los ojos sólo para encontrarse con otros ambarinos que tanto conocía, llenos de esa chispa bromista y malvada que los caracterizaba. Casi rueda los ojos cuando sintió su lengua otra vez en sus labios buscando abrirlos, pero aun así le dejó pasar. Un mundo de sensaciones nuevas se abrió ante ella y entonces descubrió por qué las chicas de su edad estaban tan obsesionadas con los besos. Era incluso más cálido que el beso con Hikaru; algo más violento, pero suave también, y que la llenaba por todas partes y la hacía sentirse… _bien._

Cuando se hubieron separado todavía se sentía en el aire, flotando ligera como una pluma. Ellos seguían abrazados a ella, aunque Hikaru apretó el agarre para atraer su atención, consiguiéndolo, aunque ella seguía un poco desorientada por el beso de Kaoru. Sin avisar, Hikaru cerró el espacio entre ellos y se reacomodó mejor en el sitio para acceder a ella sin que les molestase a los dos, apoderándose de sus labios con fiereza.

Haruhi tuvo que admitir que era diferente a Kaoru. Con más entusiasmo, con más ímpetu y con más deseo, Hikaru parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto. Mientras que Kaoru era más tranquilo y la dejaba a sus anchas, Hikaru la absorbía por completo y hambriento la devoraba lentamente. Aun así ella respondía e intentaba hacerlo con todas las fuerzas que pudo, pero la cabeza y los pensamientos conscientes la habían abandonado hace tiempo y no pensaba con claridad.

Todavía cuando se separaron ella tenía la cabeza en las nubes y todo le daba vueltas. Casi no sentía los besos en el cuello o los brazos en su cintura o los labios en su mentón. Eran demasiadas sensaciones en una sola noche, y además venían en ración doble.

De nuevo uno de ellos se adueñó de sus labios hinchados, (Kaoru, pudo deducir por la forma en que se movían con lentitud contra los suyos) a la vez que el otro besaba con fiereza la piel sensible de su cuello. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que dejaría marcas. Pero bueno, de eso ya se preocuparía mañana.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Haruhi se despertó con los rayos del sol en los ojos. Frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos marrones sintiendo mucho calor, demasiado, además de que casi no podía moverse.

Fue cuando vio los rostros dormidos de los gemelos, uno en su pecho y otro junto a su rostro, que recordó lo que había pasado anoche. Se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se calló a tiempo de no despertarlos. Suspiró aliviada.

Los observó un poco más, dejando los segundos pasar sin preocuparse por la hora. Sus rostros estaban tranquilos, algo rojos quizás por el calor, y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Era una gran diferencia con los que vio la noche anterior, cuando lloraban porque penaban que ella no los quería o los rechazaría. Parecían niños indefensos y se dio cuenta entonces que eso eran por dentro: niños. En muchos aspectos. Infantiles y bromistas, sí; pero eran muy vulnerables en la parte sentimental.

Sintió a alguien removerse a su lado y despertarse. Kaoru, supo inmediatamente, ya que era el que siempre se despertaba antes de los dos. Se giró y lo observó con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro; sin malicia, sin bromas y sin chistes, solamente era feliz.

— Buenos días- susurró antes de poner suavemente y con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de ella en una caricia.

— Buenos días- respondió ella en el mismo tono cuando se apartó. Se giró para mirar a Hikaru en su pecho y rió con suavidad.- ¿Lo despertamos?- el otro asintió y sonrió.

Haruhi puso una mano en su pelo y lo acarició un poco antes de sacudirlo con delicadeza, pero no se despertaba. Tiró un poco de su pelo y todavía nada. Suspiró. Sabía que Hikaru era difícil de despertar, ¿pero esto? Miró a Kaoru esperando consejo ya que tendría experiencia con esto, pero se lo encontró señalando sus labios con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice. Ella rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, posando sus labios sobre la frente de Hikaru y bajando por su rostro hasta sus labios. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegó allí ya que Hikaru la apresó allí y la besó con algo más de fuerza sonriendo como el gato de Alicia.

Ella lo miró fulminante pero suspiró, dejándolo pasar.

Como no había ganas de moverse se quedaron allí unos momentos más, charlando animadamente y a veces compartiendo unos cuantos besos, siempre abrazados sin que les molestara para nada el calor.

— Servicio de habitaciones- escucharon después de unos toques en la puerta. Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada, una chica de aspecto tímido entró con una carretilla llena de comida mirando al suelo para no tropezarse- Os he traído el almuerzo como vosotr-

Ella se interrumpió cuando, al alzar la vista, se encontró a Haruhi entre los gemelos toda sonrojada, los tres en la cama y muy abrazaditos.

— Esto…- susurró la pobre sirvienta poniéndose cada vez más y más roja- Mejor… os dejo a solas… Sí, me voy yendo- y salió corriendo por la puerta efusivamente, cerrando al salir.

Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron entre ellos antes de echar a reír a carcajadas.

— Supongo que vamos a comer, ¿no?- dijo Haruhi cuando se calmaron.

La ayudaron a bajarse de la cama y la pusieron entre ellos, aproximándose a la carretilla de comida, pero antes de llegar Kaoru la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo muy fuerte. Hikaru se les unió y quedó un bonito sándwich de Haruhi. Sonreían felices. Felices de estar juntos.

Aunque quedaba una incógnita: ¿Qué le dirían a los demás del Host Club?

Pero bueno, eso mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.


End file.
